Almost Like Praying
by mary0219
Summary: During the aftermath of hurricane Maria, Lin Manuel Miranda received a phone call thanking him for his efforts to help those in Puerto Rico, and asking him to come and visit them. While there he met a young girl orphaned by Maria who would change his life.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i don't own Lin Manuel Miranda. That would be creepy. Also, this is fan fiction. Alexandra is not a real person. If you don't recognize it from the news. I made it up. All the Spanish translations are from SpanishDict. I'm sorry if they're wrong.

Chapter 1: Maria

Lin couldn't peel his eyes of the TV. Tears streamed down his face. Puerto Rico. Hurricane. Abuelos home town. Vega Alta. Demolished. His family. In jeopardy. Vanessa approached him and laid a hand on his shoulder. "It's awful isn't it." She said softly. Lin nodded swallowing the lump in his throat. "Yeah." Right then Trump appeared on the screen. Lin watched in horror as the man began to throw paper towels like a basketball player to the Puerto Rican's living in a shelter. He grew even more furious when he saw a reporter showing Trumps tweet about the Mayor of San Juan and the people of Puerto Rico "They want everything to be done for them when it should be a community effort" Full of rage he grabbed his phone.

"Lin" Vanessa warned seeing her husband begin to write a tweet

"Vanessa, I need to do this. He can't talk about them like that. He's their president for God's sake." Lin said before reading the tweet out loud as he typed. "You're going straight to hell, realDonaldTrump No long lines for you.

Someone will say, "Right this way, sir." They'll clear a path."

Vanessa just shook her head

Lin cried as his two year old son broke open his piggy bank before telling him to "Give my moneys to people with ouchies."

"how can a two year old have more sympathy for the people of Puerto Rico than their own president?" He murmured.

At 3am the next morning he wrote and recorded the demo for almost like praying-in a bathroom. Soon he had every Puerto Rican artist helping him record his song to raise funds for Puerto Rico. Lin was shocked to receive a staticky phone call a few weeks later from the governor of San Juan.

"Is this Mr. Manuel Mirada speaking?"

"Yes." Lin breathed softly

"This is San Juan's mayor Carmen Yulín Cruz. I apologize for the bad connection. I've been trying to get through to you for ages."

"Through to me?" Lin asked confused

"Yes. I've heard your song, and everything you've done for us. We- the people of Puerto Rico that is-would be honored if you would visit us."

"Yes." Lin said firmly "God Yes. Of course. I'll be there as soon as possible."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: i don't own Lin Manuel Miranda. That would be creepy. Also, this is fan fiction. Alexandra is not a real person. If you don't recognize it from the news. I made it up. All the Spanish translations are from SpanishDict. I'm sorry if they're wrong.

Lin fidgeted as the flight touched down in San Juan's International Airport. A crowd of paparazzi was waiting outside. Ignoring the flashing cameras and shouting reporters he walked over to the mayor. Carmen Yulín Cruz greeted him with a smile and a hug. Lin looked around eyes full of pain as he saw all the people camping out in the airport. Thousands were here. Children, elderly, even teenagers huddled close together drinking out of disposable bottles. The mayor soon called a huge crowd around them. After introducing Lin- in Spanish he noted, having practiced his speech in both languages. She turned to him.

"Señor Manuel Miranda, we have someone who would like to sing a song she wrote for you and every American. Do you mind if she sings now? She's apparently very nervous." Lin laughed. "Me encantaría oírla cantar" (I'd love to hear her sing) He smiled as an older woman ushered forward a small Puerto Rican girl. She had olive skin and a beautiful face framed by dark brown girls. The girl looked to be about 10, maybe 11. She looked at the cameras surrounding them with wide eyes and gulped. Lin smiled and reached to take her hand kneeling down to be on her level "Hola, ¿cómo te llamas?" (Hello, what is your name?) The girl looked around at the cameras again fidgeting. "Hey, it's okay, ignore them. Just talk to me." He said and then mentally cursed himself for speaking in English. He had no idea if the girl was bilingual. The girl seemed to understand as she turned her head away from the cameras and instead looked Lin straight in the eyes. Her eyes were honey colored with long thick lashes. "M-my name is Alexandra (pronounced Alejandra) Hamil." Her English was slow, practiced, but very clear, despite her accent. Lin grinned. "Es un nombre hermoso. He oído que quieres cantar una canción que escribiste. ¿es eso cierto?" (That's a beautiful name. I heard you want to sing a song you wrote. Is that true?) The girl blushed, looking surprised that he was still speaking Spanish, and nodded before whispering in his ear softly. "No escribí la música señor. Acabo de cambiar las palabras, ¿está bien? (I didn't write the music, sir. I just changed the words, is that okay?). Lin nodded before turning to the cameras. "Alexandra has written a cover of a song to sing. She wants you all to know that she is not taking credit for the music." Alexandra smiled at him gratefully. "Cuando estés listo Alexandra." (Whenever you're ready Alexandra) The mayor said. Alexandra nodded and reached for the phone the mayor handed her. She hit play and a youtube Karaoke version of I'm proud to be an American began to play. Alex took a deep breath before she began to sing.

When yesterday all the things were gone Mamá worked for all my life,

And I had to start again without her by my side.

I thank my lucky stars to be living here today,

'Cause the flag still stands for freedom and Mariá can't take that away.

Lin felt his eyes begin to tear up. She had lost her mom from Mariá. And her voice. It was like listening to an angel sing.

Alexandra looked straight at the cameras and sang louder.

And I'm proud to be an American where at least I know I'm free.

And I won't forget my friends who died, who gave their life to the sea.

And I'd gladly stand up next to you and help you still today.

'Cause there ain't no doubt I love this land God bless the PR's today.

She grabbed hands with the woman next to her and soon everyone in the crowd- including Lin- was holding hands as she kept singing

From El Lago Guajataca, to the rain forest in El Yunque,

Across the town of Old San Juan, from sea to shining sea,

From Rincón down to Vieques and Fajardo to Mayagüez,

Well, there's pride in every American heart,

And it's time we stand and say:

Lin was full out crying as everyone began to join in to sing Alexandra's song. Some people sang in Spanish, others in english, and almost no one except Alexandra was on key, but it was still the most beautiful thing he had ever heard.

I'm proud to be an American where at least I know I'm free.

And I won't forget my friends who died, who gave their lives to the sea.

And I'd gladly stand up next to you and help you still today.

'Cause there ain't no doubt I love this land! God bless the PR's today.

It was clear to Lin then. Nothing he could say would be more heartwarming than the singing of Alexandra- the Puerto Rican angel.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Home is where the heróes are

Disclaimer: i don't own Lin Manuel Miranda. That would be creepy. Also, this is fan fiction. Alexandra is not a real person. If you don't recognize it from the news. I made it up. All the Spanish translations are from SpanishDict. I'm sorry if they're wrong.

Lin watched as the crowd began to disperse. People were talking softly, a few were crying. The camera men were packing up their equipment. He jumped as he realized Alexandra was standing beside him "Oh, lo siento, no quise asustarte, lo siento mucho" (Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, I'm so sorry) Alexandra rambled breathlessly looking frightened and beginning to back away. "Está bien, sólo respira." (It's alright, just breathe.) Lin said trying to comfort her. Alexandra nodded a took a deep breath in. She looked at the ground embarrassed. "sólo quería darte las gracias por dejarme cantar." (i just wanted to say thank you for letting me sing) She whispered. Lin smiled "Debería darte las gracias. Tienes una voz muy bonita." (I should thank you. You have a very pretty voice.) Alexandra smiled. "Debo irme. Gracias por venir a visitarnos." (I should go. Thank you for coming to visit us.) Alexandra turned and began to walk away. Mayor Cruz approached him. "She's a lovely girl." Lin said softly. The mayor nodded.

"She was one of the first here. Her mother passed away in the storm." Lin shivered. "Did Alexandra witness this?" He asked. The mayor sighed. "She won't tell us anything. Alexandra and her mother have always lived alone. Her mother's parents passed when she was in her teens. Alexandra never met her father." Lin realized what the mayor was saying. "She's an orphan?" The mayor nodded. "There must be someone to take her in though, a foster parent or-" "Señor," the mayor interrupted. "We still do not have power. It will be a long time before we have a system to find homes for the children without families. People are still finding their lost relatives. Alexandra is living here. She is safe." Lin was still uncomfortable with the idea of a child living on her own.

"Mr Miranda?" A cameraman spoke up. "Yes?" Lin asked "We wanted to do a live feed of what the destruction really looks like. A neighborhood or public building." The mayor nodded. "Of course. I will have one of the town council members bring you to-" Lin interrupted "Actually, could we ask Alexandra to show us her neighborhood?" The mayor shifted. "You may. But, if she doesn't want to, I will not force her." Lin nodded. "Of course." "Alright. You go ask the kid. We'll go pack up the truck. If she says no, we go with the mayor's idea." The head camera man said

"Well, you seem to have this figured out. If you'll excuse me, I have other duties to attend to." Lin nodded as the mayor began to walk away.

"Oh, by the way, Alexandra usually stays in terminal 7" Lin thanked her as he began to walk down the pathway to the terminal. Everywhere he turned there were people sleeping on floors and huddled together. Finally he arrived at terminal 7. Looking around he saw many people, but none of them were Alexandra. "Perdone, ¿puede decirme dónde está Alexandra?" he asked a flight agent.

The agent gestured to his right. Lin finally spotted Alexandra pressed against a corner reading. He walked over and gently placed a hand on her shoulder causing her to jump and close the book. Lin grinned as her realized she was reading Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal (Harry potter and the philosopher's stone) "¿te gusta Harry Potter? Soy un Slytherin" (you like Harry Potter? I'm a slytherin) Alexandra made a face causing Lin to laugh. "¿querías preguntarme algo?" (did you want to ask me something?) Alexandra asked softly. Lin nodded. "Me preguntaba si estaría dispuesto a mostrar su viejo barrio." (I was wondering if you'd be willing to show me your old neighborhood.) Alexandra looked up at Lin nervously "¿Mi barrio? ¿Estarán las cámaras allí?" (My neighborhood? Will the cameras be there?) Lin nodded sensing her nervousness. Alexandra looked very hesitant, her hands were fidgeting. "No tienes que hacerlo. Sólo pensé que la gente debería ver el daño de un testigo ocular." (You don't have to. I just thought people should see the damage from an eyewitness.) Lin said in a calming voice. Alexandra took a deep breath and put down her book. "Lo haré" (I'll do it.) she said looking Lin in the eye. Lin was slightly surprised. He had half expected for Alexandra to say no.

AUTHORS NOTE: sorry it took so long to update. its been crazy. Plus I kept crying while writing this. I know. I'm a sap. I'll try to update more frequently


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Homesickness without a home

Disclaimer: i don't own Lin Manuel Miranda. That would be creepy. Also, this is fan fiction. Alexandra is not a real person. If you don't recognize it from the news. I made it up. All the Spanish translations are from SpanishDict. I'm sorry if they're wrong.

It took Lin less that 10 minutes to learn that he didn't like expedition jeeps. The constant jarring and harsh turns caused him to almost throw up. The jeep was necessary however, as Lin looked out at the piles of broken metal and wood that used to be homes and businesses. Alexandra sat next to him looking down at her lap. It seemed to Lin that she was avoiding looking at the window at all costs. Lin couldn't help but wonder how many times she'd taken this trip. Unlike him she wasn't almost falling every time they turned.

"¿Cuántas veces has vuelto a casa?" (how many times have you gone back home?) Lin asked, trying to fill the silence. Alexandra shifted looking uncomfortable. "No es realmente un lugar al que volver. He vuelto al barrio dos veces. Un tiempo para recoger mis cosas, y los demás también..." (not really a home to go back to. I've been back to the neighborhood twice. One time to gather my things, and the other to…) "Que?" (what) Lin asked softly. Alexandra gulped. "Identificar...mi mamá...cuerpo." (To identify... my mom's... body.) She croaked out, her throat tight. Lin could tell she was holding back tears. He was speechless. What could you say that could possibly comfort a child who had to identify the body of her own mother? The head cameraman interrupted. "Uh. I'm sorry, if I'm breaking a moment here, but can she speak English?" Lin felt fury fill his gut. Didn't this guy realize how rude asking through someone was? Luckily Alexandra spoke before he did. "I speak English. It is my second language. Next time please ask me. It is rude to ask through someone." Alexandra said glaring at the cameraman. Lin let out a soft laugh. Alexandra did have some fire in her.

"Sorry. Uh. So Alexandra we're going to be turning the cameras on in a minute. Just pretend they're not there. We just want you to show us around." The cameraman said embarrassed. Lin looked at Alexandra. "i can help you if you don't know a word. Also, you don't have to answer anything you don't want to." Lin said giving the cameramen a stern look. Alexandra nodded.

"We're here." The driver said.

Lin unbuckled his seat and got out. Alexandra sat inside the jeep frozen. ¿Alexandra? todavía puede cambiar de opinión. (Alexandra? you can still change your mind.) Alexandra shook her head. "I-I'm okay." she said taking a deep breath and climbing out. The cameraman, who had now introduced himself as Fred explained the taping to Alexandra.

"Alright, so we want you to show us around the neighborhood. where shops used to be and that , and show us your house. Uh you got all that?" he asked. Alexandra rolled her eyes at him before nodding. "I told you. I speak English."

"Ready?" another cameraman asked. Alexandra nodded. "Alright and rolling!" he shouted.

"With us today we have a 12 year old eyewitness to Hurricane Maria named Alexandra Hamil." Fred spoke. Lin was surprised to hear that Alexandra was 12. She was so small. Alexandra smiled nervously. "Alexandra," Lin said asking the questions that had been prepared. ''Where are we? Alexandra looked around. "This is my home. This is Barrio destroyed everything. It usually takes about 30 minutes to get to San Juan in a car." Alexandra took a deep breath "After the storm ended, I walked for 7 hours to get to the airport to find help." Lin felt his eyes tear up and cleared his throat. "will you show us what remains of the neighborhood?" Alexandra nodded and began to walk among the rubble. She pointed to a structure that was now just wooden beams and broken concrete. This was my favorite place to get lunch." Lin grinned. "What did you used to get?" Alexandra laughed "arroz con habichuelas" she stiffened. "Um, what is that in English." Lin laughed. "Rice and beans. But, here in Puerto Rico they add pigeon peas, pork, spices, and squash." Alexandra looked at Lin gratefully. Alexandra showed them the rest of the neighborhood including the grocery store, drugstore, hairdresser, and stores. Finally, It was time to show her home. Alexandra walked slowly across the broken concrete. "This was my home." She said softly her voice full of emotion. "I've lived here with my mama my whole life. I don't know where I'm going to live now that Mama is gone." Lin walked over and took her hand. "Alexandra's mother was killed in Maria." He said to the camera. Alexandra nodded looking at the ground. Suddenly something bright caught her eye. She walked forward and pushed some broken wood aside. It was a photograph of Alexandra and her mother. The glass was cracked and the picture was torn but it was still them. Alexandra held it towards the camera. "This was my mama." She said with tears running down her face. "She is in heaven now. Maria took her from me. But I will never forget or stop loving her." Alexandra placed the picture under her arm as she began to walk. A beam of the house was all that stood between Alexandra and a very beaten up looking bathtub. "This is where I was during the storm. I hid in here." She turned around and pointed to torn curtains and crushed wood. "this was my bedroom" she took another few steps before she froze like a statue. Lin walked quickly forward until he saw it. Crimson red covered the broken tiles in front of them. Alexandra was staring blankly at it as if in a trance. "Mama." She whimpered before her legs gave out and she collapsed to the ground her chest tightening. "Turn off the camera." Lin said firmly.

"But-"Fred began. "I said turn it off!" Lin snapped before rushing back to Alexandra's side. Alexandra was full blown hyperventilating at this point still staring at the dried blood. Lin crawled in front of her. "Alexandra? Me mira. sólo a mí. (Alexandra? Look at me. Just at me." He said softly. Alexandra turned to him the spanish seeming to ground her. She looked terrified like she didnt know what was happening "Estás teniendo un ataque de pánico. Necesito que retrases tu respiración" (you're having a panic attack. I need you to slow your breathing.) Alexandra nodded but still couldn't. "me duele!" (It hurts!) she said gasping "¿Puedo tocarte?" (Can I touch you?) Lin asked desperately. Alexandra nodded again. Lin gently placed her hand over his chest. "Tome un respiro en cuando hago" (Take a breath in when I do) It took a while but slowly Alexandra's breathing returned to normal. She looked exhausted afterwards. Lin looked at her worried. ¿Puedo llevarte al auto? necesitas descansar. (can I carry you to the car? you need to rest) Alexandra hesitated for a moment before agreeing. Lin gently picked her up in a bridal hold and walked towards the jeep making sure that she couldn't see the blood. Once back in the jeep he laid her across the back seat placing her head in his lap. After informing the driver to drive slowly and carefully. They began the ride back to the airport. The camera crew were staying behind to get more footage. Lin ran his fingers through Alexandra's hair and he softly hummed an old Spanish lullaby his abuelo had sung to him. Soon Alexandra was asleep and Lin began to let the tears he had been holding back flow. Why her? Why did this sweet girl have to suffer so much?


End file.
